


All That Remains

by yeysal



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Relationship, Demonic Possession, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Tattoos, it might hurt a little, science fiction AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeysal/pseuds/yeysal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day-by-day series in no particular order chronicling the days of Ford's partnership with Bill to the eventual betrayal.</p><p>AU where Bill is "human."</p><p>Ford doesn't know how relationships or friendships work but with Bill, he finds something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 30

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that follows closely to the canon universe. 
> 
> It's a short little series on the days Ford, Fiddleford, and Bill worked on constructing the portal and leads to the final product which may hurt everyone. 
> 
> Enjoy~ :)

_Day 30_

Ford walked down into the basement carrying two mugs, “Did you figure out that formula yet?”

A groan was his only response. Ford sighed. It had been a month since they started working together and the progress, while substantial, had halted. He wasn't sure when Bill had last gotten sleep, but Ford didn’t even have to get up close to see the bags under his partner’s eyes. “You should probably sleep.”

“You keep saying that word…but I still don’t _understand_.” Bill cracked a mocking smile.

“Knock it off, you know what I mean.”

“Hm, nope,” Bill kept typing away, stopping to sniff at an aroma in the air, “More tea? Seems counterintuitive to your request.”

Ford hummed an affirmative and set a mug down next to Bill, “Here, so where are we on this? Any luck?”

Bill picked up the mug and brought it to his face, murmuring, “Getting there…” he recoiled before he took a sip, “Is this jasmine? No, no, no,” he set the mug down and pushed it towards Ford, “That’ll put me straight to…you know, that word you like using so much lately…”

Ford laughed and pushed the mug back towards Bill, “Because you need it, you goof.”

“Needs are irrelative, we’re getting closer,” he slid the mug away, “I’m just one formula away from figuring this out. If you would help me out here…we wouldn’t be in a rut.”

Ford looked at the sheets of paper Bill had stacked, reading over the formulas, “You know…if this is all accurate…we can launch tomorrow.”

Bill smiled, “That’s the idea,” he said, “You think your friend will be able to help out with the data input?”

“I can get him to come by,” Ford responded, “He’d like to see the finished product.”

Bill chuckled, “Don’t think he likes me too much,” he mumbled, “He never stays long when he knows I’m here.”

Ford clapped Bill on the back, “Well, you _are_ a little off-putting,” he said with a teasing smile.

“Thanks,” Bill drawled out, “What a nice friend you are.”

Ford shrugged, “Don’t take it personally, he’s just not very trusting.”

When Bill said nothing, Ford picked up Bill’s mug with a huff, “This tea used to be your favorite,” he said as he rounded Bill’s desk to sit at his own, “Now we have ten boxes of jasmine tea that are going to go stale.”

Bill didn’t respond, he only typed away and mumbled numbers and formulas under his breath.

Ford shook his head and set back to work.

Their tea went cold.

* * *

Ford was a few hours into his work when he yawned loudly, he wiped at his eyes, “Bill…I can’t do this anymore,” he said, “I’m starting to mix my letters and numbers together.”

Bill didn’t respond.

Ford turned in his chair to face Bill, “I can’t work without sleep so just…give me a few-“ He stopped when he noticed Bill slumped over in his desk, “Bill?” When Bill didn’t respond, Ford stood from his chair and walked over.

Bill’s back was rising slowly in even intervals which gave Ford some relief that the man hadn’t died at his desk from overworking and insomnia. Ford leaned over and chuckled at Bill’s sleeping face. He was out cold.

Ford murmured, “Guess you’re crashing on the couch, then.” He gently shook Bill’s shoulders, “Hey, wake up,” he said softly, “Come on…”

Bill stirred a bit and grumbled, “Times’it…?”

Ford shook his head, “Don’t know, come on,” he said as he tried to get Bill to stand, “We’re getting you to the couch.”

Bill shook his head and rooted himself to his chair, “Can’t work on the couch…” he clumsily grabbed a pen, “M’not sleepy…”

Ford laughed, “Sure, come on,” he hooked his hands under Bill’s arms and gently hoisted him up, “You’ll blast this place apart if you work like this.”

Bill didn’t argue but he protested grouchily all the way to the living room.

Ford guided Bill to the couch and sat him down. Bill just sat there and looked like he was contemplating going back down to the basement until Ford threw a blanket and a pillow at him.

Bill glared, “Oh you’re evil,” he said tiredly, “This is the pillow from heaven…if there is such a place…” he said as he rested his face on it and stretched out on the couch, sighing sleepily.

Ford smirked, “Thought that might make you reconsider,” he said as he turned out the light, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Bill was already fast asleep.

* * *

_Clear air. A little cloudy, but otherwise, calming. The creaking of a swing set. A ship set out to sail._

_Then fire. Burning hot smoke. Lightning tears through the sky, ripping it apart to a hellish nightmare. The sky swells before it unleashes a firestorm of roars and screams._

_In the distance, familiar, maniac laughter._

_Ford squinted as a figure approached him in the distance, “Bill?”_

Ford woke up in a cold sweat. _‘Just a bad dream…’_ he rubbed his eyes and sat up. He groaned when he checked the time and saw it was only 2:30 in the morning. When he heard sounds coming from the living room he looked up curiously and then when he realized, he rolled his eyes.

Bill was awake. Ford hoped he didn’t bring their work to the living room. The mess didn’t need to spread like a virus all over the house.

Ford threw the sheets off the bed and headed to the living room to address it.

To Ford’s surprise, Bill was sitting on the couch playing with a deck of cards, arranging them strangely and making mumbling sounds. When Ford rounded the couch to look at Bill’s face, he felt himself freeze in fear at the sight of Bill’s eyes.

Were they glowing yellow?

Ford rubbed at his eyes and readjusted his glasses to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Nope, still yellow. He slowly knelt down on the other side of the coffee table and looked at the cards. Bill had arranged them in ranking order…with the kings minus one eye. Ford leaned forward to listen to what Bill was saying.

“Yfim rg zoo wldm, wldm gl gsv tilfmw…”

Ford narrowed his eyes. Was his friend having another stress dream…? Ford reached over and tapped on the table, “Bill?” Ford nearly fell backwards when Bill’s gaze snapped up directly in his eyes. Bill’s stare was always unsettling. But this was _terrifying_.

A smirk crossed Bill’s face, “Yfim rg zoo wldm…gfim rg fkhrwv-wldm…”

Ford gulped, “B-Bill…wake up,” he stammered out, “You’re scaring me…”

Bill blinked and his eyes went back to their normal look, “Uh…” he looked around, “That’s weird…” he looked back at Ford, “How long have you been in here?”

Ford shook his head, “Like two minutes…what’s going on?”

Bill looked down at the cards on the table, “Couldn’t sleep, decided to play solitaire. Wanna play?”

Ford rubbed at his eyes, “Bill…you were making a lot of noise…were you having one of those dreams again?”

Bill was silent for a moment before he started playing with the cards again, “It’s fine,” he replied flatly, “I woke up feeling like to play solitaire. Haven’t played in a while…it’s a good game…”

“You were speaking something strange in your sleep…like in another language…” Ford said cautiously, “Do you realize that?”

Bill’s gaze shifted curiously and he shook his head, “I don’t know,” he retorted, “I probably wasn’t saying much of anything.”

Ford looked at Bill inquisitively before deciding that arguing close to 3 in the morning was something he didn’t want to do, “Okay,” he conceded, “Try not to make too much noise…we have to make sure our calculations are correct for tomorrow…”

Bill hummed but otherwise said nothing.

When Ford went back to his room, he closed the door and locked it.


	2. Day 45 - Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill wants to alleviate the tension by giving Ford a little something permanent and binding.

_Day 45_

“Hey, sixer,” Bill’s voice sounded mumbled through the door of the bathroom, two musical knocks followed, “You got a second?”

Ford was standing over his sink and staring at the swirling water going down the drain.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Ford’s nightmare and the strange incident with Bill. To his relief, not much had happened since then and Bill seemed unaffected by all of it. Ford was almost put off at how…normal Bill seemed after that night. Like it didn’t even happen.

It was unsettling.

“Stanford?” Bill’s voice sounded worried now.

Ford cleared his throat, “Uh…yeah,” he opened the door, “What is it?”

Bill had concern all over his face, “Well…nice to see you’re alive…everything okay?”

Ford gave a short nod and leaned back when Bill rested against the frame of the door, “Yes, why?”

Bill looked up at Ford with a small shrug, “You’ve been avoiding me.”

Ford thumped his forehead against the frame, so he was completely obvious about it, “I’m sorry…” he mumbled, cracking one eye open to peer at Bill, “Haven’t been sleeping well, anxious about the portal shutting down or worse…”

Bill hummed and tapped his fingers on the door, “I told you everything was fine.”

Ford nodded, “I know, I know,” he said, “I guess I’m just excited and it’s turning into anxiety…”

Bill grinned, “I’m excited, too,” he said, “It gets a little closer to reality every day, am I right?” Bill pulled away from the door and started to walk away before he snapped his fingers and turned back around, “By the way,” he started, “Do you remember when you asked me about these?” He asked as he showed Ford his tattooed wrists. After Ford gave a quick nod, Bill grinned mischievously, “I was wondering if you wanted one of your own? I made my own equipment and everything.”

Ford took a moment to process, “You…is that safe?” Ford had never gotten a tattoo before and he never really considered it much less an unconventional one from handmade equipment…

Bill pointed to left wrist, “Did this one on my own,” he replied as he traced the band around his wrist, at the centers, an outlined triangle, “I have an idea of what to do for yours if you like it.”

Ford bit his lip, “Let me think about it,” he said, “I’m not really big on the whole permanent factor…”

Bill nodded, “I understand,” he put his hands in his pockets, “Anyway, you should come around and play chess, it’s a bit lonely down there in the basement…” Bill shot Ford a soft smile that lit up in his eyes as he walked away.

Ford sighed as he walked into the living room. The deck of cards Bill played with two weeks ago were still laid out on the table. _‘I’m being ridiculous,’_ he thought to himself, _‘He was just talking in his sleep…no need to get so paranoid…’_ He assembled the cards back into their box, _‘There’s no reason to be scared of him, Ford…he’s your friend…he’s probably just as nervous about the portal as you are…’_

Ford pinched the bridge of his nose and attempted to get the image of Bill walking away out his head. The sad look in Bill's eyes was more than enough to haunt him. That image stayed in Ford’s head for the rest of the evening.

He didn't pretend to know why.

 

* * *

_Two days later_

“Checkmate,” Bill announced as he picked up Ford’s king piece, “Nice game, though, nearly had me sweating, you're getting better.”

Ford grimaced and hung his head, “What were we wagering this time?”

Bill looked around in thought, “I don’t think we made wagers this time around…which is silly…because I would have won _something._ ”

Ford chuckled, glad to know that things were back to normal between them, “Well, I was thinking…”

Bill removed his glasses and cleaned the lens with his shirt, “Always good to expand the mind.”

Ford was quiet for a few moments before he looked up at Bill a bit sheepishly.

Bill was extremely amused by this, “What?”

Ford’s face was beat red, “I want to see what you have in mind for my tattoo. Since you beat me…I’ll get what you have in mind.”

Bill studied Ford’s face for a few moments, "Really now?" he grinned and leaned over the chess board, “Well, since you did lose to me…I think we should reconsider the terms…”

Ford’s gaze shifted around the room, “What do you mean?”

Bill smirked, “You get what I want and I have to tattoo it on you.”

“Okay.”

Bill’s eyes widened in surprise, “You know it’s more fun when you fight me on these things.”

Ford shrugged, “I trust you.”

There was a little bit of heaviness that flashed in Bill’s eyes before it was replaced by an eager excitement, “Then let’s party.”

When Bill asked where Ford would like to get his tattoo, he seemed surprised when Ford suggested his study. Ford was also surprised. His study was the one place he never shared with anyone. Now, he was eagerly ready to share the space with Bill in order to get his tattoo.

His study looked a lot different with all the lights on…

Ford made himself comfortable in his computer chair as Bill set up his equipment. Ford turned away nervously at the sight of the needles in their airtight packages, “So…what was it that you had in mind?”

Bill smiled as he took Ford’s now partially shaved left arm and placed it on the small folding table between them and gestured to the tapestry with the Eye of Providence, “I think that’s pretty fitting,” he said, “Didn’t think you to be the worshipping type.”

Ford chuckled, “You mean to tell me I’m going to have pyramid staring at me for the rest of my life.”

Bill huffed as he slipped on his gloves, “You make it sound like a bad thing,” he said, hooking up his makeshift gun, “Don’t mock me, sixer.”

Ford cleared his throat nervously as he remembered his twin, “Um, don’t…don’t call me that,” he said softly, “I don’t like that name…”

Bill glanced up quickly as he cleaned off Ford’s arm, “Sorry,” he said, “Bullies?”

Ford shrugged and averted his eyes, “Something like that.”

Bill hummed as he pulled the needle packages apart, “Sounds emotional and not worth talking about in my opinion.”

Ford cracked a small smile as he watched Bill, “Were you a tattoo artist at some point in your life?”

Bill shook his head, “I wasn’t ever really _anything_ ,” he responded, “I’m just me,” he steadied the gun, “Let me know if you need to take a break at any point.”

Ford nodded and Bill set to work. It wasn’t painful at first. To Ford, it actually felt a little ticklish. He was amazed at how focused Bill was. He would stop in random intervals to wipe the ink and then continue flawlessly. Eventually, Ford found himself staring at the tapestry above them. “So why the Eye of Providence?”

Bill stopped and cleaned up the ink, “Think of it like a bond,” he said as he gestured to his own wrist, “You have one, I have one.”

Ford gave Bill an inquisitive glance and chuckled awkwardly, “Sounds a little intimate…I’m not sure you were capable of such things, Bill…”

Bill shrugged, “Just depends on how you see it,” he said, “I take it very seriously because it essentially seals the deal.”

“What deal?”

“Well, you and I are working together,” he said, “We’re helping each other out with potentially the most world altering project society will ever see, we have to stick together, Stanford.”

Ford squinted, “And this,” he looked down at the ink on his arm, the three side of the triangle complete, “This will…be symbolic of that?”

Bill nodded, “Until the end of time,” he mumbled, “It’s only fair, you let me in, so I’m letting you in. It’s for life.”

Ford spent the rest of the time watching in a relaxed silence as Bill finished up the tattoo. For a moment, Ford wondered if he had gone too deep…but then rationed that he was too close to his goal to back out now. Aside from that, Bill’s dedication and loyalty to helping Ford was inspiring. Ford felt like an ass for doubting a few days ago all over some silly dream.

When Bill finished, he took out some ointment and slathered a bit over the finished product, “Done,” he said as he looked it over, “Pretty good work, I think.”

Ford felt the need to air out his arm, the fresh, cool feeling on his skin was almost itchy, “It looks good…” he said, “How long is it going to feel like this?”

“Feel like what?” Bill asked as he threw away the needles, “The burning sensation or the itchiness?”

“All of it,” Ford fought the urge to scratch his arm.

Bill laughed as he set his gun in a glass of alcohol, “Give it a few days, it’ll be a little sore, too,” he said as he walked over to the small armchair and stretched, “How do you feel about it?”

Ford nodded, “I like it,” he said, grinning over at Bill, “It’s nice to share something with someone.”

Bill grinned and looked up to the ceiling, closing his eyes, “Sure does,” he said quietly.

* * *

 


	3. Day 50 - Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and Bill have a little chat in the Mindscape. Ford learns that their deal is more than just a 'bond.' And he's surprised he's okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Seems like every day I get a new burst of inspiration for this little piece. I don't know how long that will last but hopefully I'll be able to get something out every now and then. 
> 
> Listened to "The Driver" by Bastille while writing this chapter if you're interested.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. It's nice stress reliever for me. :)

_Day 50_

“We’re only at 50%,” Fiddleford explained solemnly as he checked the data input on the portal, “At this rate it won’t be finished until the end of the month…and we’re already running low on radiation to fuel it…” Fiddleford turned to Ford, “I’m not sure this is going to work out…”

Ford glared, “There has to be some other way! This is my life’s work! We can’t just give up now that we’re so close…”

Fiddleford shrugged, “I don’t know what to say, friend,” he said, “We can only obtain so much radiation until the government starts getting suspicious…and I’m not looking to put a mark on my record for this…I’m sorry, I just don’t see any other way…where’s your assistant, by the way?”

Ford gestured upstairs, “He’s getting a much needed rest,” he said, “He hasn’t slept in a week.”

Fiddleford hummed and gave Ford a concerned frown and walked away, “I’ll check in later…”

Ford listened to the door slam shut and looked back at the glowing opening of the portal. The fuel gauge was dangerously low and the warning light, once blinking in warning, now stayed a steady red. Ford slammed his fist into the machine in aggravation. He couldn’t give up now…they had worked too long.

_‘Hey smart guy.’_

Ford jumped in shock, he thought Fiddleford had left... He turned around and looked around the room, “Fiddleford?”

_‘Cheap shot. Guess again.’_

Ford furrowed his brows as he tensed in fear, “B-Bill?!” Ford, now utterly confused, placed his hands over his head, “How...how are you doing this?! You’re not even in the same room…”

Bill chuckled, ‘ _I guess my abilities are getting a little stronger now that we’ve sealed the deal.’_

Ford looked down at his left arm and ran his hand over where Bill tattooed him a few days ago, “Is...this a dream?”

Bill hummed, _‘That’s relative,’_ he said, _‘I actually have a solution to your little problem. See, Stanford, I’m taking a look around here, and I see a lot of doubt…’_

Ford frowned, he had been feeling like the project was failing at every angle. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, it was difficult not to concede with Fiddleford halfway throwing in the towel and not having enough fuel to complete the process, “It’s not that I doubt _you_ ,” Ford said as he rubbed the back of his neck, “We’ve literally hit a road block…I’m not sure what to do. And Fiddleford is about to quit...I can't do this by myself...”

_‘Close your eyes.’_

Ford was silent for a moment before he stammered, “W-What…? Why?”

_‘Do you trust me?’_

“Well, yes, of course…”

_‘Then close your eyes and think of something calming.’_

Ford’s gaze shifted around the room and he nodded, closing his eyes, "Okay..."

Ford thought of the beach and watching the surf on a sunny, cool day in his hometown on the east coast. He knew deep down that he missed those times more than anything. After all, he hadn't been home in nearly ten years. But thinking back to his childhood playground always put him at ease.

He felt the scenery change and when he opened his eyes, he was on the very beach he had envisioned. Ford's eyes lit up and he felt tears brim at the sight. It felt so real. The breeze whipped against his face gently and he could smell the sea salt in the air. There weren’t many people on the shore, which allowed for a nice, uncluttered view of the shoreline. The sun was just starting to set on the horizon and a boat was preparing to dock near the harbor.

Ford jumped when a towel suddenly appeared at his feet. Ford chuckled, amused and amazed as he sat down. He gazed at the ocean water lapping against the sand.

It was tranquil but there was something missing…

“Nice scenery,” a familiar voice behind him spoke, “Not a big fan of the sand though…”

Ford turned to see Bill standing behind him, “What did you do? How did you do this?”

Bill shrugged and sat down next to Ford, “Well, I fixed the fuel problem with the portal,” he said, “I tried to bring you back in but…you seem at peace. I thought I’d let you stay for a while.”

Ford grinned, “Well, you said to think of something calming.”

Bill brushed the sand off of his feet with an annoyed huff, “You and I have different ideas of ‘calm.’”

Ford chuckled, “Well, what’s your definition of calm?”

Bill smirked, “Watching a fire.”

Ford stared blankly at Bill, “Um…”

Bill laughed, “Don’t tell me you’ve never looked into a burning fireplace and felt calm.”

Ford shook his head, “I’m not judging,” he said before grinning at Bill, “But it doesn’t mean you’re not strange.”

Bill gave Ford a gentle shove to the shoulder, “Rude.”

Ford chuckled and stared back at the surf. The sun was nearly set and it cast off a pinkish hue to the skyline. Ford released a relaxed sigh and leaned back. The outside world didn't matter much at the moment. The two sat in silence for a few moments as the tide slowly rolled in and reached their feet. Ford found it funny when pulled his feet back in disgust as the water touched his feet.

At one point, Ford wasn’t sure if Bill was originally sitting as close to him when Bill first sat down but now they were shoulder to shoulder. Ford looked over at Bill curiously.

Aside from moving back each time the waves rolled in, Bill was sitting completely still, transfixed on the rolling waves. There was a distant look in his eyes. 

Ford smiled softly and gently nudged Bill with his elbow, “You’re pretty quiet.”

“Hm?” Bill blinked, “Ah, well, this isn't so bad. I can see why you like it.” Bill smirked, "You're getting sleepy, though. It won't last much longer."

“I’m not-“ Ford was cut off as he broke out into a yawn, "Sleepy...dammit..." he laughed and covered his eyes with his hand in embarrassment. 

Bill giggled, “Told you so,” he snapped his fingers.

Ford’s eyes snapped open and he planted his hands on the floor in order not to fall forward. He looked around the room and noticed the portal was still active and charging. He stood up shakily and walked over to the fuel gauge. It was happily full and the light had gone from red to green.

Whatever Bill had done…it worked. Ford made a mental note to ask Bill about that later when the man woke up. 

But for the moment, Ford was too hung up to really care about the specifics.

They were back on schedule.


	4. Day 60 - Sleepsong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford starts to notice some changes in his partner's behavior. Particularly his sleep patterns...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually spans more than one day, just FYI.

_Day 60_

There was something strange happening with Bill.

Well… _unusually_ strange since Bill wasn’t exactly your run of the mill citizen to begin with…

The first thing Ford noticed was that the other man slept _a lot_ more than usual and when the blonde eventually woke up he looked as if he had gotten no rest at all. The heavy bags under his eyes and the pallor of his skin made Bill look extremely sickly…

The second abnormality was how quiet and reclusive Bill was once he was awake. Ford couldn’t help his disappointment when Bill never reached out to play chess with him again and even when they did, Bill just didn’t seem like himself…he would knock over pieces while moving another one and it seemed all his strategy was gone.

It had been like this since Bill showed up in Ford’s dream a few weeks ago. How he was doing that, Ford had no clue but it wasn’t as if Bill was around to really talk about this newfound ability.

Not only that, but when Bill showed up in his dreams he was like a different person entirely. Energetic, charismatic, even…charming. This wasn’t too abnormal but it didn’t seem to match the person in the real world.

Ford became more worried with each passing day and when he tried to talk to Bill about it when the man awoke from three days of near constant sleep, Bill would shrug it off and ask to be left alone before returning to the guest room.

Three days later, the process would repeat. The more time passed the less Ford saw of the shadow of a man he called his partner.

So Ford decided on a different approach. He would ask Bill when he showed up in his dreams.

* * *

The surf on the beach was rougher than usual in Ford’s mindscape. Ford rubbed his arms as a chill swept over him, “Bill?” He looked around the shoreline and watched as the sand was whipped through the air by the harsh winds, “Bill? Are you there?”

The wind calmed down and the surf quieted, “I’m here,” a voice approached from behind him and Ford turned to face Bill, “Got something on your mind, Stanford?” Bill observed the now calm surf.

Ford’s gaze shifted nervously, “I wanted to ask you something…” he started, waiting for Bill to retort. When the other man said nothing, Ford continued, “…is everything alright with you? You seem off lately…”

Bill shrugged, “People get tired, Stanford,” he said dismissively as he sat down in the sand, “Can’t fault a guy for wanting to get some sleep when he needs it, am I right?”

Ford figured Bill would dodge the question but to this extent? “There must be more to it than just that, Bill,” he said as he sat down next to the man, “You don’t look like you’ve been getting sleep at all…”

Bill slacked his shoulders and leaned back on his hands, “What kind of convincing do you need in order to believe that I’m fine?”

Ford shook his head, “Look, I’m just worried is all,” he said, waving his hands defensively, “You’ve been a tremendous help with the portal…and I know our efforts have been extremely exhausting…I just hope you’re not feeling overworked…”

Bill cracked a small smile, “Of course not,” he said with a gleam in his eyes, “We’re almost there, after all. We’re running the last sprint of the race.”

Ford regarded him for a moment before venturing one last time, “So…everything’s alright, then?”

Bill smirked, “The devil’s in the details, Stanford,” he replied before adding in a serious tone, “So don’t look too much into it.”

With that, Bill was gone and Ford was left alone on the beach. Feeling dejected, he lied down in the sand and willed himself to wake up.

* * *

A few days later, Ford was surprised to see Bill resting on the couch in the living room. His skin didn’t look nearly as pale as it had a few days ago and his hair was damp against his forehead. Ford could smell the soapiness in the air and figured the man had just taken a shower.

As he walked past the couch he ruffled Bill’s hair, “How are you feeling?” He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Bill made a small noise of approval, “I’m okay,” he said before perking up and looking over the couch into the kitchen, “Are you making tea?”

Ford was actually getting ready to leave the kitchen but turned back around to save face, “Sure am,” he lied, “Want some?” 

“Please.” Who could say no to that?

“All we have are your boxes of jasmine,” Ford said as he fished out a few of the small satchels, “It’ll have to do I guess.” As he placed two mugs of water in the microwave, he figured he could probably invent something to boil water faster (and probably safer). Tomorrow was a new day. 

Maybe after the portal project. 

Once the tea was ready, he carried the two mugs to the living room and set one down in front of Bill, “There you go,” he said as he took a seat next to Bill on the couch.

Bill eyed the mug for a second before grabbing it and sitting up, “Thanks…” he mumbled quietly. 

Ford nodded and they sat in a comfortable silence as they each sipped at their tea. Every now and then Bill would break the silence with a small yawn. Ford noted that Bill still looked really tired despite sleeping so much. He wondered if Bill actually got any sleep at all.

Bill hummed and a small smile crossed his face, “This tea tastes stale...” he said teasingly.

Ford chuckled, “I told you a while back that would happen,” he said as he peered into Bill’s empty mug, “You finished it, though.”

Bill shrugged, “Nothing like some hot water with a slight aromatic flavor to center your being,” he responded sarcastically. Bill stretched before he lay back down on his back, his head propped up on the arm of the couch and his feet pressing against Ford’s thigh, “I feel like I could sleep for a week.” He adjusted his knees to give Ford more room on the couch.

Ford was thankful for the icebreaker over that conversation and he shifted to allow his partner a more comfortable position, “Have you slept much the last few days?”

Bill groaned and covered his eyes with his forearm, “If you call _that_ sleeping,” he said tiredly, “Feels like I’ve been awake for weeks…”

Ford frowned, “It seemed like you were sleeping well enough when I went and checked on you earlier…”

Bill smiled, “Aw, that was sweet,” he said, “Checking on me.”

Ford felt his face get hot, “Well…I was worried…we’ve both been working hard lately…”

Bill nudged Ford’s hip with his foot, “Calm down, sixer, I’m just teasing,” he said, “Appearances are deceiving, though…I feel like I haven’t slept at all despite how it looked. I keep having bad nightmares…”

“Nightmares?” Ford was confused. Bill _had_ to know he was visiting Ford in his dreams…at least it certainly seemed like it… Though Bill had never actually talked about it when they were both awake…Ford didn’t want to press the matter just yet, it was strange enough as it was… “What kind of nightmares?”

Bill was silent before he removed his arm from his eyes to reveal they were bloodshot and glossy, “I don’t really want to go into it,” he said, blinking rapidly and wiping at his eyes, “Sometimes I’m afraid I’m not going to wake up…”

Ford felt like his heart was breaking at the sight in front of him. He had never seen Bill look like this…never imagined he ever would for that matter. He seemed so haunted by whatever was plaguing his sleep. Ford set his mug down and gave Bill a reassuring pat on the knee, “Don’t talk nonsense,” he said, “Once this portal gets finished, you’ll feel much better, I guarantee it.”

Bill gave an unconvincing smile, “Yeah…” He broke off into a yawn again and sighed irritably, “Dammit…I really don’t want to sleep now…”

Ford patted Bill’s knee again, “Clearly you need it,” he said as he grabbed the blanket that was draped over the couch, “Here, catch a few z’s.” Before Ford could lean forward to give Bill some privacy he heard an indiscernible mumble from Bill, “I’m sorry, did you say something?”

Bill’s gaze shifted nervously, “I said will you stay with me? I don’t…” he looked conflicted and he turned over on his side, “I don’t want to be alone…”

Ford stared at him for a minute before he smiled, “Of course…sure, I’ll stay,” he said as he sat back down, “I’ll be here.” He noticed Bill relax almost immediately and he chuckled at how Bill was hiding his flushed face with the blanket.

Their positions on the couch proved uncomfortable and Bill was starting to push his feet against Ford in an effort to stretch his legs out. Ford noticed the struggle and tapped Bill’s ankle, “You can stretch your legs out if you want,” he said as he coaxed Bill into stretching his legs across Ford’s lap, “If you want me to move, I can go grab the armchair from the study…”

Bill shook his head, “No…stay here…I don’t mind,” he said sleepily, “Thank you…” Within minutes he was fast asleep.

Ford was glad he kept a book nearby. Theories on anomalies proved to be very interesting subject matter while he was serving a purpose as a human pillow for his partner.

Every so often Bill would jerk a bit in his sleep but would instantly calm when Ford would give a few reassuring pats to his thigh or rub his thumb over Bill’s knee.

Still, Bill continued to shift uncomfortably until finally, he sat up and switched positions, placing a pillow on top of Ford’s lap and laying down. As he adjusted into a more comfortable position, he nuzzled his face against Ford’s stomach.

Ford, meanwhile, was having an internal dilemma at this change. He was pretty sure his face was redder than a tomato and that his heart had probably fallen in his stomach. Bill had moved so quickly that he hardly registered what the man was doing until he was fast asleep in his lap.

Which irritated him because now he had no comfortable way of holding his book unless he rested the spine on top of Bill’s head. And that wasn’t going to happen. Ford sighed and leaned back against the couch, resting one hand on Bill’s shoulder and considering just going to grab the armchair from his study.

But when he noticed how peaceful Bill appeared he found it difficult to convince himself to move. After a few minutes, Ford reach over and yanked at the handle which allowed him to recline his section of the couch to a small degree. The recliner for the back was jammed so all he could really do was elevate his legs, still it was a lot more comfortable and Bill didn’t seem bothered by the movement.

Until Ford noticed Bill’s eyes tighten stressfully and he made a low noise from the back of his throat. Concerned, Ford gently shook Bill’s shoulder and nearly went into a panic when that seemed to exacerbate Bill’s stress.

Before he could make things worse, Ford took a deep breath as he placed his hands on Bill’s forehead and gently rubbed the crease of Bill’s brows with his thumbs in an effort to coax Bill’s muscles to relax. For a moment, it seemed to work and while the small massage was helping Bill on the outside, Ford could still tell that Bill was stressed on the inside.

Unfortunately, he didn’t know how to alleviate that in this position so instead, he focused on making sure Bill stayed relaxed. Eventually, one hand sifted through Bill’s hair to massage the back of his skull to the nape of Bill’s neck.

After a while, Bill’s twitching had stopped completely and for a full hour, the other man slept peacefully on Ford’s lap. Ford smiled as he continued with his ministrations and told himself not to get used to it.

But he knew he was lying to himself.

Eventually, Ford fell asleep with his hands resting on Bill's head in a contented moment of peace. 

_Mlgsrmt tlow hgzbh_   
_Rg droo zoo yv levi hllm..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> No set schedule on this one.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy~ :)


End file.
